


Double Header

by prairiecrow



Series: Terra Incognita [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Robot Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KITT has been working on a file sharing protocol. Tony reaps the rewards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Header

Tony Stark was babbling like an idiot. He knew he was babbling, kneeling on his bed as naked as the day he was born — and immeasurably less innocent, thank you very much. Especially at this particular moment in time, which was possibly the first of its kind in the entire history of the human species. 

"Sweet Jesus, KITT, this is — when the hell did you learn how to…?" 

He just couldn't seem to stop himself, especially when a pale slender hand clad in perfect synth skin was sliding teasing fingertips down his belly to wrap around his very eager cock and squeeze, like _that_ , just the way he liked it, the way that raised his blood pressure at least ten points and his core temperature by at least five degrees Celsius. 

"Never mind," he choked, throwing his head briefly back as sweet liquid heat rolled up his spine. "Later. You, ah… _oh —!"_  

A second hand, equally slender but entirely metallic, sheathed in a mirror-finish molecular bonded shell blacker than the space between the stars, had just trailed lightly down his spine to slide a silky-smooth forefinger into the crease between his buttocks. Suddenly it was a lot harder to catch his breath — but his mouth just kept right on going. 

"You. Ah. That's. It's. Oh _God_ …" 

It was fucking embarrassing, and it only got worse when the tip of that ebony forefinger started circling his tightly clenched hole in a way that was both slightly threatening and immensely promising. Hot sweat broke out over his entire body. _Fuck_. He'd fucked Kitt into the mattress innumerable times, but thus far he'd only bottomed for Obsidian. Jesus _fuck_ , and of course he knew that, didn't he? Fucking A.I., he never forgot _anything_. 

With an immense effort he managed to form a coherent question: "You — it's only one 'you', right? I mean, you're not — you're both —" 

A voice murmured in each of his ears, the same voice from two sources, one mind speaking in stereo with two sets of vocal apparatus, one imparting a hint of mechanical timbre and the other sounding entirely organic, equally amused: " _It's me, Tony._ ** _Just_** _me."_ Closer, holding him between two bodies, in the embrace of a single consciousness. _"I take it you're not objecting…?_ " 

"Oh, _fuck_ , oh _Jesus_ , oh —" Embarrassing as all get-out… or it would have been, if he wasn't so fired up that he couldn't even see straight. And who the hell could blame him? In front of him, the Silver android: indistinguishable from a youthful male human body, all smooth skin and tousled platinum-tipped spikes of short chestnut hair and luscious lips curved in that sweet sly smile that both subtly mocked and achingly adored, shifting forward to press chest to chest, sharing every breath he took while worshipping his cock with a slow melting glide and holding his gaze with sparkling half-hooded hazel eyes. And behind him, the Obsidian unit: pressed equally close with its utterly inhuman gaze of ruby light, that exquisitely warm silky finish thrilling every square inch of human skin it touched, and that finger, oh _God_ , metal that could tear whole cars to pieces probing inside him, sliding in, and _in_ —  

And Tony was still babbling: "You are, like, the best unbearably hot cyber-boyfriend _ever_. I mean, this is _so fucking far_ above and beyond the call of duty, I can't even —" 

Kitt purred and kissed him, thorough and deep and hungry and perfectly knowing. KITT laughed without throat or mouth and slipped in a second finger slicker than warm oil, provoking shudders and clenching and a whimper swallowed by his other body. And Tony Stark… 

… well, Tony Stark was seeing enough stars to light up a whole damned galaxy. 

"Best. Birthday present. _Ever!_ " he managed to gasp, just before Kitt/KITT surrounded him completely and took him down. 

THE END


End file.
